


Zone of Death

by Attenia



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attenia/pseuds/Attenia
Summary: Legolas despairs that his home will never be restored to its former glory, that Greenwood will forever be Mirkwood. After the prince is sent to Imladris to recover his spirits, Aragorn is put in charge of his best friend's care. Forcing Legolas to give himself a break once in a while is no easy task, but Aragorn is determined to see to it no matter what it takes.





	Zone of Death

Aragorn  
Aragorn paced anxiously outside Elrond’s study. He didn’t like the look on the elf lord’s face when he’d called Legolas in. Something was wrong. Legolas was just starting to become more like his old self again – cheerful, playful, filled with light and joy.   
The darkness in his home had gotten bad, and it had affected him. Thranduil had sent him to Imladris to recover for a few months, and there was no question that it had done the prince a world of good.  
When the two of them came out, Aragorn’s worst fears were confirmed. Legolas’ shoulders were slumped, and his eyes were as dull and hopeless as they had been when he’d arrived.  
“Mellon nin? What happened?”  
Legolas gave him a brave smile. “Ada needs me back at Greenwood. Things are getting worse there, and he can’t spare me any longer.”  
Aragorn turned automatically to Elrond. Surely, he could talk to Thranduil, convince him Legolas needed more time to recover. The elf lord shook his head sadly. Things must be bad indeed if Ada was letting the prince go back this soon.  
“I will come with you.”  
“You don’t have to, Estel,” Legolas sighed. “Greenwood is not a fun place to be right now. It’s my problem to deal with.”  
“You’re my best friend, which makes it my problem to deal with too. When do we leave?”  
“Estel –”  
“This is not a request, Legolas,” Aragorn said firmly. “I am coming, and that’s the end of it.”  
Legolas turned to Elrond, but this time, at least, he was on Aragorn’s side. “I think Estel is right, he should go with you.”  
Knowing he was outnumbered, Legolas finally nodded. They spent the next few hours packing, but Elrond still managed to take Aragorn aside before they left.  
“Estel, I need to talk to you.”  
“Yes, Ada?”  
“You need to make sure Legolas doesn’t overdo it this time, or he’ll just be back here in an even worse state.”  
“I know, Ada, but how? There’s no convincing him when he’s got his mind set on something.”  
“I think the main problem is that he takes on too much responsibility – mentally as well as physically. Even when he’s not on duty, he never gives his mind a break, and he gets drawn into the darkness surrounding his home. When he’s not fighting, you need to make sure he does things for himself. Things he likes, you’ll know what those are better than I would.”  
“I will,” Aragorn promised. “I’ll do whatever I have to in order to make sure he stays well.”  
“I know you will, ion nin. Good luck.”

Legolas  
“Let’s go, gwador.”  
“Give me a minute, Estel.” Legolas turned back to the reports, only to have them whipped out of his hand. “Estel!”  
“I mean it, Legolas. You’re off duty today, which means no reports, no talking about patrols, no thinking about spiders or death or anything other than how best to enjoy yourself.”  
“I just have to go over –”  
“No, you don’t. Do you need me to get your father in here?”  
Legolas scowled at him. Elrond had written a letter to Thranduil, telling him that Legolas had to take it easy, and that Estel would be managing his care. More than once, now, the king had ordered the guards to enforce his orders, physically dragging Legolas from the war room or the spider-infested regions of the forest.  
“Let’s go.”  
“Why am I friends with someone so annoying?” he muttered as Estel grabbed his wrist and started pulling him out.   
“No idea, but you’re stuck with me,” Estel said cheerfully. “Now, what do you want to do today?” The man consulted a long list of what he deemed suitable activities for when the two of them were off. They’d just gotten back from a two-week long patrol, and the fighting had been pretty heavy.  
“Archery practice,” Legolas said at once.   
“No can do, mellon nin, your shoulder is still injured. You’ve got another three days before you can start using it again. Pick something else.”  
Muttering curses under his breath, Legolas perused the long list Estel carried everywhere.   
“Riding,” he tried hopefully.  
“Fine, but we’re going north, far away from any patrols or spiders.”  
Great, there was that plan foiled. “Fine.”  
As much as he complained, Legolas soon found himself enjoying the relaxed ride with his friend. Maybe Estel was right, maybe he did need this. They rode for a few hours before stopping in a clearing of cedar trees, where Legolas kept a flet that only he and Estel knew about.  
The two of them sat side by side, staring into the forest.   
“I can feel it, you know,” Legolas said. “The darkness. It’s creeping further and further every day. No matter how hard we try, people keep dying. Greenwood truly has become Mirkwood. Sometimes, I feel like this entire forest is just a zone of death and anyone in their right mind would keep out.”  
Estel put an arm around his shoulder. “I know, mellon nin, I know,” he sighed. “We will keep fighting it, though. Evil cannot endure forever. Your home will not always be a zone of death, I promise you.”  
Legolas leaned his head against his friend’s shoulder, sighing. “How can you make that promise, Estel? We’re fighting a losing battle here, and you know it. You’ve seen it as well as I have.”  
“You just said it – Estel. Hope. As long as we have hope, we have a chance. It is far too soon to give up on your home, gwador. There is hope yet.”  
Legolas shook his head slowly, smiling despite himself. “Elrond named you well. You have certainly brought hope to Greenwood. If you’re not careful, Ada will try to steal you away from Imladris.”  
“I’d like to see him try,” Estel snorted. “Where do you think the twins get all the inspiration for their pranks from? Erestor has a lot of stories about Ada and Thranduil when they were younger…”  
“No!” Legolas gasped. “Tell me.”  
Estel gave him an evil grin. “Only if you can catch me.”  
Before Legolas could react, his friend had dropped out of the tree and was running for the small lake not far from their flet.   
“Estel! Not fair, mellon nin!” Legolas’ run was slightly hampered by his laughter, and by the time he reached the lake, Estel was already underwater. Without hesitation, Legolas dove in, determined to catch his friend.

Thranduil  
Thranduil pressed a hand to his mouth to stop himself bursting out laughing as he retreated into the shadows. The archery field was in chaos, and most of the guard had stopped practice to watch the commotion.  
“Legolas, get back here! Right now, mellon nin, I mean it, you still have another two days of physical therapy for your shoulder!” Estel was tearing after the prince, waving a piece of parchment at him.   
Legolas was giggling madly as he ran. “Can’t catch me, slow human!”  
Estel growled and increased his pace, though as he passed, Thranduil could see that the man was smiling.   
“Maybe I’ll go see how the patrols are doing,” Legolas called tauntingly over his shoulder.  
That got the reaction Thranduil was sure his son had been hoping for.  
“Don’t you dare! We’re spending the afternoon reading poetry in the trees if I have to tie you down to do it! Legolas, you stop right there!” Estel didn’t slow as he knocked two guards sprawling when they failed to get out of the way in time.   
“I’ll call your father, mellon nin, I swear I will!”  
Legolas simply ran faster.   
Thranduil couldn’t keep back his laughter any longer and ducked into his office. His son’s eyes were shining again, and the prince’s laughter once more rang through the halls. Elrond was a miracle worker, and Estel was true to his name.   
The king would have to see about having Estel here more often. Surely, Elrond could spare him. He would happily put himself in line of his friend’s wrath to help Legolas. Elrond wouldn’t react well to his son being stolen by the elven king, but what was a few months of finding frogs in his boots compared to his son’s happiness?  
Thranduil sat down at his desk and started writing a letter to Elrond. This was going to be interesting.


End file.
